


Makna Cendera Mata

by revabhipraya



Series: #NulisRandom2018 [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Bagi Japan, Taiwan adalah cendera mata. #NulisRandom2018





	Makna Cendera Mata

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sakura dan Makna Hidup Singkat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821681) by [revabhipraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya). 



> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon.

Selesai berkeliling Kyoto hari itu, Japan mengantar Taiwan ke bandara. Gadis itu akan pulang ke negaranya malam itu juga. Jadi, bisa dikatakan bahwa untuk saat ini, pertemuan mereka di Istana Kekaisaran Tokyo tadi adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"Pesawatku lepas landas dua jam lagi," ucap Taiwan begitu mereka tiba di bandara. "Dan aku harus sudah masuk pemeriksaan satu jam lagi."

"Benar," sahut Japan sambil mengangguk pelan. "Apa yang mau kamu lakukan sambil menunggu satu jam lagi?"

Taiwan mengangkat alisnya heran. "Kamu tidak pulang?"

"Tentu saja aku akan pulang," Japan mengangguk pelan, "nanti, setelah kamu masuk pemeriksaan."

"Oh, begitu," balas Taiwan pelan padahal hatinya menjerit-jerit bahagia. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita melihat-lihat toko pernak-pernik?"

Sambil mengiakan, Japan mengarahkan Taiwan ke toko pernak-pernik terdekat dari posisi mereka. Letak toko itu juga tidak jauh dari gerbang pemeriksaan Taiwan nanti, jadi Japan dapat memastikan bahwa gadis itu tidak akan ketinggalan pesawat.

Setelah menyapa penjaga toko, Taiwan mulai berkeliling toko. Ia mencari pernak-pernik yang ingin ia bawa pulang, bukan yang ingin ia berikan pada seseorang. Di seluruh penjuru toko, lagi-lagi Taiwan hanya melihat sakura. Gadis itu mulai bertanya-tanya, apa Jepang memang  _terlalu_  dikaitkan dengan sakura sehingga seluruh pernak-perniknya berkaitan dengan bunga yang satu itu?

"Sudah dapat?" tanya Japan tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu menghampiri Taiwan yang sedang merenung di depan sebuah etalase berisi pajangan keranjang kecil dengan bunga sakura di dalamnya.

"Hmm ..." Taiwan bertopang dagu. "Sepertinya aku akan beli salah satu keranjang sakura ini!"

Japan mengangguk singkat. "Mau aku belikan cendera mata lain?"

"Eh?" Taiwan mengerjap heran. "Untuk apa? Aku sudah beli keranjang ini."

"Ini kamu beli atas keinginanmu sendiri," jelas Japan. "Cendera mata itu maknanya pemberian. Berarti harus diberikan, bukan dibeli sendiri."

Taiwan terkekeh pelan. "Kalau begitu terserah Japan saja mau membelikan atau tidak."

Japan tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali menghilang di balik rak pajangan.

.

* * *

Cukup lama Japan dan Taiwan berputar-putar di dalam toko pernak-pernik tersebut. Tahu-tahu satu jam sudah berlalu dan tibalah waktunya bagi keduanya untuk berpisah.

"Jadinya aku malah membeli banyak barang," kekeh Taiwan malu sambil menunjukkan tas kertasnya yang berisi barang-barang dari toko tadi.

Japan terkekeh pelan. "Ya tidak apa-apa, bagus malah. Kamu sudah membantu menambah pendapatan negaraku."

Taiwan ikut tergelak. "Malah pendapatan yang kamu pikirkan."

Keduanya tertawa bersama sebelum kembali hening. Japan tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi masih menimbang-nimbang cara mengatakannya. Taiwan menunggu, dia tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganjal Japan. Atau itu hanya rasionalisasi dari ketidakinginan Taiwan untuk berpisah dari Japan.

"Japan—"

"Jangan," potong Japan cepat sambil membuang muka. Wajahnya merona. "Jangan bilang apa-apa. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu dulu."

"O-oke ..."

"Ini," Japan memberikan sebuah pot berisi replika pohon sakura berukuran kecil kepada Taiwan. "Cendera mata. Sudah kupastikan apa yang kubeli tidak sama dengan apa yang sudah kamu beli tadi."

Taiwan mengangguk pelan dengan wajah merah. Diterimanya pot kecil itu sambil mengucap, "Terima kasih."

"Semoga selamat sampai tujuan, ya," ucap Japan. Ditarik lalu digenggamnya pelan tangan Taiwan yang bebas.

"Iya," senyum Taiwan sambil balas menggenggam tangan Japan. "Kamu tidak usah khawatir. Penerbangannya tidak lama, kok."

Japan mengangguk tanpa suara. Dan lagi-lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya, Japan dan Taiwan kembali terjebak dalam hening. Taiwan tahu Japan masih mau berbicara, tapi dia bingung bagaimana memancing pemuda itu untuk buka mulut.

"Um ..." Japan melepaskan genggamannya. "Kamu sudah harus masuk."

"Oh. Benar." Taiwan menoleh. Orang-orang sudah mulai berjalan masuk area pemeriksaan. Gadis itu kembali menatap Japan lalu menghela napas pelan. "Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu lagi!"

Taiwan berbalik dan berjalan menuju area pemeriksaan. Diam-diam berharap Japan akan berteriak memanggilnya untuk mengatakan apa yang belum pemuda itu katakan. Taiwan penasaran, tapi tidak enak mau bertanya. Khawatirnya terlalu pribadi atau apalah.

"Taiwan!"

Harapannya terkabul. Taiwan menghentikan langkah lalu menoleh. "Ya?"

"Kamu itu cendera mataku!" ujar Japan dengan wajah amat  _sangat_  merah. "Jangan lupa, ya!"

Taiwan mengangkat alis. Cendera mata Japan? Maksudnya bagaimana?

Setelah pesawat mendarat dan Taiwan tiba di rumahnya tercinta, barulah ia tahu bahwa cendera mata tidak hanya berarti benda pemberian. Makna cendera mata ada dua, dan makna yang kedua adalah ...

 _Kekasih_.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Di KBBI, makna cendera mata itu ada dua: pemberian dan kekasih. DAN AKU BARU TAU.
> 
> Gagal menulis satu hari satu fanfiksi buat NulisRandom :")) utangkuuu orz orz orz


End file.
